Holding the Future
by Silvertine
Summary: An epic fic about the Season 01 Digidestined, when they're adults. Taichi has a life-threatening accident, which brings together the estranged Chosen Children who must save the Digiworld once more.
1. Courage

Holding the Future  
By Digigirl  
  
**A/N** Minna, this is my first fic done like this and sent to sites, so BE NICE! If you have   
any questions,   
comments, concerns, or queries, please e-mail me here: shire_owl13@yahoo.com ,K? K. ^^**   
I really tried hard on this thing, tried to get the names right, and even researched a little   
for it!  
So, I guess it's…on with the fan fiction, ne? ^_^ Oh waaaaaait!! I totally forgot about the   
stupid disclaimer that   
nobody ever reads! Okay, lemme' make it into a rhyme to make it exciting, so that a few of you   
at least will read it!   
WHEE! K:  
  
Digimon's not owned by me,  
But, if it really could be,  
I'd make Tai the main man,  
But anyhow, it's all Saban's,  
And Toei's too; let's not forget,  
That Bandai has the virtual pet!  
So there ya go, all ya punks,  
That wuz the disclaimer junk.  
  
Okay, here's the story…finally…  
…  
  
The blue station wagon pulled into a neatly pave driveway. The door opened, and a tall,   
brown-haired young man stepped out.   
His eyes were troubled, and his face was tight with anxiety and…could it be? Fear, maybe? He   
smoothed out his beige cargo   
shorts, and straightened his light blue t-shirt. Then, taking two deep breaths, he rapped   
sharply on the door. Nothing.   
He rapped again. Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a pretty, vivacious young woman with   
light brown hair curling   
under her ears, and wide, dark brown eyes. She stood, and said not a word. Her mouth was open   
slightly, and her hand was   
resting on the door knob, as if at any moment, she was prepared to slam it shut.   
"So…are you gonna' let me in?"  
The young man broke the stillness by saying. The girl closed her eyes and spoke softly-  
"Why are you here? Why did you come back? It's over. Get it?"  
The boy clenched his fists.  
"Gee, I guess this isn't a good time for you. When are you free to talk?"  
The girl made a choking sound and croaked,  
"Never. Leave me alone, Tai. It's over, like I said."  
"Don't tell me you—"  
"Yes. I did."  
"You got…married?"  
"Yes. I did."  
"Why? How come you never told me? Sora…"  
"Look, I did have a life after what happened, you know. It didn't stop me from falling in love   
again, okay? Now, I'm really busy,   
so if you could kindly leave…"  
Tai scrunched up his nose and gritted his teeth.  
"Please, let me come in and talk to you. I don't know exactly what happened between us…but I   
miss your friendship.   
While we were at…the digiworld …we were like, best friends. And now…we haven't seen each other   
in almost four years!   
Four years, Sora! Think about it!"  
"I have thought about it. Plenty. And now, I'm trying to forget it. As in everything.   
The past, I mean. I'm very happy here now,   
with Satoshi and Mia."  
Tai blinked.  
"Satoshi? Mia? You had a baby?!"  
"Yes! So please, stop acting like a fool and get yourself outta' here!"  
Sora was about to shut the door, but Tai stuck his foot in.  
"No. You aren't escaping the truth that easily. I AM your past, Sora, so stop running away   
from it. Face it."  
It took about three seconds before Sora's face crumpled and she burst into tears. She ushered   
Taichi inside, and smothered herself in Kleenexes.  
"Sit here…" she cried, then sat across from him. They were in a bright, airy kitchen, sitting   
on stools by a counter.  
"Listen, if this is too hard for you, I can leave like you wanted…"  
"No. Please. Stay."  
"Okay…um, do you want some water or something? I hate to see a girl cry you know…"  
"Yeah, Tai-you've always been there for me. Even when I try to push you away. I am so sorry…"  
Tai's face turned a distinct shade of magenta.  
"Sora-chan, don't worry!"  
He said, using his pet name for her. She shook her head, and took a big gulp of water.  
"Tai, thank you. Thanks for coming. I can't stand hating your guts."  
Tai blinked.  
"You-you hated me?"  
"Yeah…after you asked me to…to marry you, I got pretty tense. Then when I, when I said no…well,   
I started becoming bitter.   
I hated you for asking me. For making me decide. And then we stopped talking, and it's been   
years, hasn't it."  
Tai grinned.  
"After it all happened, I coached soccer for a bit. Then I tried boxing for fun. Turns out that   
I fell in love with the sport, and it's all I do."  
"You box, Taichi?!"  
Tai nodded. Sora shook her head and blew her nose.  
"Well, for me, I sorta met another guy at the grocery store one day. He said his name was   
Satoshi Hiroko, and asked if I would like to have dinner with him. From then on, we saw each   
other every day, until he finally asked me to marry him. Later, we had a child-Mia-and here we   
are now!"  
Tai swallowed hard, and placed both of his strong hands over Sora's delicate ones. She stared   
down at them, then drew away.  
"No Tai. I'm married."  
He sighed and scratched his head.  
"So there's no chance then. I really DID blow it after all. Well, I better be going."  
"No, wait! Why don't you have a drink or something before you go?"  
"Um, alright."  
Sora walked over to the fridge and pulled it open. She shuffled through the contents and   
called out,  
"We've got beer, juice, milk, pop…"  
"I don't care."  
Sora froze, then shut the refrigerator door firmly.  
"Like everything else." She murmured. Tai raised his eyebrows.  
"Huh?"  
"Like everything else, I said. You don't care. That's the way it is with you, Tai. You never   
care about anything.   
You just go through life, carefree, without worry. You wonder why I didn't marry you? That was   
one of the reasons."  
Tai's eyes flashed with anger.  
"What do you mean I don't care, Sora? I care. I care that you didn't want to marry me. I care   
that I'll never see Agumon again.I care that I haven't seen my friends in years. I care that I   
have no real job. I care !"  
"Sure Tai. I care about things too, you know. Like my husband, and—"  
"Your husband?" Tai spat. "What kind of husband would let his wife hurt so much, eh?"  
"He doesn't let me hurt! He comforts me! You-on the other hand-have no idea what comfort MEANS!"  
"Whatever Sora."  
"Tai, I am happy with Satoshi! Even though he sometimes…works a little too much. But I still   
love him!"  
"So, you'd rather be Mrs. Hiroko then Mrs. Kamiya?"  
Sora's throat clenched.  
"Mrs. Kamiya? Excuse me Tai, but it's really high time you left. Good bye!"  
Tai stood up and snapped,  
"That's okay-I was leaving anyway! Why would I want to stay and listen to some fool rant all   
day!"  
"I am NOT a fool you idiot! Tai-I hate you sometimes!"  
"Oh, the feeling is MUTUAL!"  
"Just shut up—"  
"Excuse me…did I barge in on anything here?" A calm voice asked. Tai and Sora whirled around   
and came face to face with a tall, handsome, burly, yet stressed looking man of about 30.   
"Satoshi! Dear, I was just escorting this young man out of the house." Sora said quickly,   
jabbing a finger in Tai's direction.   
He narrowed his eyes and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Sora watched   
as he went down the little brick pathway lined with gardenias, to the driveway. Tai got in his   
car, turned the keys, and the engine sprang to life.   
He pressed down the peddle-hard-and roared down the street. Sora fell into Satoshi's arms and   
stood there, crying her heart out.  
  
Tai was quiet as he sat in his station wagon at the spotlight, listening to the sweet strains   
of some singer. He gripped the wheel   
tightly, and took a deep breath. The afternoon had basically been a disaster. Sora probably   
never wanted to think about him again, he figured. Then he recalled her words,  
"Tai-I hate you sometimes!"  
He bit his lower lip, realizing how much he'd unsettled his ex-girlfriend that afternoon.  
"Sora…I'm sorry…"  
He murmured to himself. The light turned green and Tai moved the car forward. Suddenly, there   
was a squealing of tires.   
Tai turned his head and saw a car speeding towards him.  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
There came the sound of a crunch as the other car met with Tai's-then everything went black.  
  
  
Well, that's all for part 1~! (Which ended up pretty long, ne?) So, stay tuned for part two~!   
You'll find out what   
happens with Tai, and what Izzy, Sora, Joe, TK, Kari, and Mimi (who has a really cool thang   
goin' on which you'll find out about), etc, etc. Bye-bye minna! C ya next time!   
Oh yeah, and if you liked the poem, I'll e-mail you a copy.  
It's called "The Disclaimer Rap."  



	2. Knowledge

Holding the Future  
By Digigirl  
Part Two  
  
**A/N** Ah minna, I'm BACK! Bigger and better then ever!!! Be afraid-be very afraid.   
So anywayz, I'm pretty sure you all read the disclaimer rap in Part One of Holding the Future,   
so you get the general idea of who ownz Digimon. And if you don't? Welllllll-what the heck are   
you doing here-reading this fic, eh? ::snort:: So, any questions, comments, flames or whatever   
(though preferably not flames), then e-mail me at: shire_owl13@yahoo.com ,K? On wit' da ficcy~!   
YAY!  
  
…  
  
"Izzy? Izzy? Are you there? Pick up! Come on…come on…"  
"Hello, Izumi residence. How may I help you?"  
"Izzy…thank gosh, I…Tai…in trouble-"  
"May I ask to whom I am speaking?"  
There was a pause.  
"This is Kari, Kari Kamiya."  
"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? So, what is this about your brother?"  
Kari leaned against the wall in the hospital office. It was cold, and she could feel it through   
her T-shirt. Takeru was on his cell phone near the door, talking to Joe in rapid French.  
Kari came back to life.  
"Oh, Tai…he…he's in the-the hospital…" She suddenly broke down sobbing, eyes blinded by tears.   
Then she felt strong arms wrap around her.  
"It's okay sweetie-don't cry…it's okay…he'll be alright…" Kari handed the phone to TK.  
"Izzy, yeah, it's Takeru here. Look, Tai has been hospitalized because a car hit him. It ran   
through a light and the impact knocked him unconscious…"  
"And?"  
"And, he's in critical condition. He might-he might die. He's not out of the water yet."  
"Oh man, this isn't good at all. How is Hikari keeping up?"  
Takeru stroked his wife's heaving back.  
"She's been better."  
  
"Now boarding for Flight 117 to Tokyo. This is the last boarding call."  
Joe Kido handed his ticket to the young, not to mention beautiful, flight attendent. She raised   
an eyebrow and gave him a little grin. He stared, stoney-eyed, as she ripped the ticket and   
handed the other part back to him.  
"Bonjour, pleeze take your seat, and enjoy zee flight."  
Joe walked by, and sat down in the designated spot. He felt odd leaving Paris, France-his home   
for the past several years. Joe had wanted to see his planet, after leaving the Digital world.   
He'd wanted to get over his fears, and experience new places, peoples, and cultures. So, he had  
gone to university in France. And, being good friends, Takeru Takaishi had come with him.   
They were both experts now at speaking French, and had a common interest in seeing the earth.  
But then Takeru had fallen in love with Hikari Kamiya, and they had 'tied the knot', so to   
speak. Joe still found it funny that Tai and Matt, rivals since the start, were now   
brother-in-laws. But that couldn't be helped. It sure did make for some interesting family   
reunions, though. But, as Joe stared out the airplane window, he realized that Matt might   
not have a brother-in-law any longer, if Tai didn't get better. Joe sighed, and closed his   
eyes, hoping to sleep off most of the flight to Japan.  
  
The doors on the subway slowly opened, as Matt walked out. He checked his watch. Good, he   
wasn't late. As he walked up the steps to the surface, he hailed a taxi. The cab driver was   
fat and smelly, and, Matt thought, resembled a senile pig. The cabbie grunted and Matt   
crept in the back. The radio was playing from the front, blaring out some song.  
'I have something to share to yooooou!  
It's called my lo-o-ooooooove!  
Can't you see I'm here for yoooooou!  
Like your angel abo-o-oooove!  
Won't you listen to me now?  
To what I have to sa-ay?  
I want you to know now,  
That I've loved you every da-ay!'  
"And that was Mimi T! Today's hottest new musical diva! And what an honor it will be to have   
her presenting a Grammy at the awards! Anyway, you're listening to ILUV 91.4- Japan's hottest   
radio station! And here is an old favorite to keep you going: 'Butter-fly'…"  
Matt leaned back in his seat, rolling his eyes.   
"Mimi T my foot." He muttered. Mimi's musical talent had been discovered the year before,   
and now her music was on every station. She was definitely what you would call famous.   
It wasn't really that which bothered Matt, though. It was the fact that he hadn't seen her   
in years. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen any of the digidestined in years! Well, besides   
Kari, TK, and Tai. He wiped a bit of sweat off his brow, and handed the cabbie some money as   
the taxi screeched to a halt in front of Odaiba General Hospital.   
"Thanks." He said quickly to the cab driver, and he walked through the swinging doors,   
into the building.  
  
"Tai? Tai? Tai, are you awake?" Said a quiet voice. Sora slowly crept into the dark hospital   
room. She was tired, and felt like the worst person in the world. All because she'd chased Tai   
from her house…and that car had hit him. If it hadn't been for her, he might not have been   
lying there now, on the verge of death. Sora was quiet as she studied his face. Stitches were   
just under his chin, and more were by his nose bridge. His eyes were closed, and the rhythmic   
beep, beep, beep sound came from a machine beside him. Tubes and needles were stuck into him   
all over, pumping fluids and various life-preserving things into him. Sora choked back a sob,   
as she reached through the tubes and touched Tai's hand. Then, in a cracking voice, she   
whispered,  
"Tai, I know you can't hear me right now, so I feel like an idiot. But I want you to know that   
I am SO sorry for making you leave, and you getting hurt and stuff. If you never forgive me,  
I'll understand. I know you still love me, even if I'm married, and we said we hated each   
other. Well, I want you to know that…that I still love you too. And where we go from here is   
really shaky, but I want you by my side. So…so please don't leave me. Please…I love you." She   
broke off, wiping hot tears from her eyes.  
  
Kari sat in the hospital cafeteria, wondering what to do. Sora had sneaked in to see Tai,   
Matt was talking with Takeru, Joe and Izzy were on their way, and Mimi had no idea of their   
existence now. Kari had thought of this when she'd heard Mimi's latest song being played over   
the radio. She groaned and chugged the rest of her watery coffee.   
"Hikari?" Said a sudden voice. Kari glanced up.  
"Izzy! You made it, I see."  
"How is Tai doing?"  
Kari lowered her head.  
"I haven't seen him yet. They're making us wait…but Sora sneaked in anyway."  
They both exchanged looks.  
"And she's married." Izzy murmured.  
Kari let a little giggle escape.  
"Sorry about that, Koushiro. I just found it funny-though this is certainly no time to be   
laughing."  
Izzy shrugged, and sat down with a newspaper.  
"I'm not one to break rules and go creeping around hospitals, so I think I'll just wait until   
they let me see him instead."  
Kari nodded, and grabbed a magazine. She flipped through absently, sipping a new cup of java.   
As she closed the magazine later, she realized that she couldn't remember a thing she'd just   
read.  
  
Joe set his briefcase down on the floor, and walked into the lobby.  
"Excuse me, my name is Joe Kido, and I was wondering if there is a Mr. Taichi Kamiya here?"  
The nurse behind the desk tapped a few things into her computer, then said,  
"Yes. Room 119, fifth floor. He's in critical condition right now, so it would be asked that   
you do not go see him yet."  
Joe snorted.   
"Yeah, and leave my friend all alone? I don't think so!"  
Joe turned and dashed down the hall. The nurse gasped and yelled,  
"Mr. Kido! Please wait right there! STOP!"  
Joe raced into the elevator, and pressed the number 5 button. He was panting. He also couldn't   
believe what had possessed him to go and do what he'd just done. He pushed his glasses up his   
nose a bit, then leaned against the elevator wall.  
Ding!  
Joe slowly got out and read the room numbers.  
"Aha! 119!" He exclaimed as he found it. The door was half closed. Joe leaned forward and   
peeked in. There he saw Sora, kneeling on the ground beside Tai, tears chasing down her cheeks.   
And, if Joe had heard correctly, she'd just said,   
"I love you" to Tai. Mr. Kido backed away and smashed into someone behind him. He turned.  
"Mr. Kido. Please come with me. You will be escorted out of the hospital for attempting to see   
someone in critical care-when you were advised NOT too. You have broken rules 33, and 41 in the   
Hospital Care ad Rule book. Now, if you'd please follow me…"  
"Look Miss., here is $20." Joe pulled it out of his pocket. Her eyes widened. Joe smiled.   
The nurse smiled. Then, in a hushed voice, she said,  
"Please Mr. Kido. Go right in!"  
Joe handed her the bill, and she walked away-her high heels clicking on the tile floor.  
  
  
Takeru Takeshi was fairly sure he'd never been so angry at his brother then that moment in   
Odaiba General. Takeru wasn't one to often blow up at someone-especially since he'd always been   
the gentle, caring type of person with a certain innocence about him, but today, well, today…he   
was definitely spitting with rage. Matt had just come in 20 minutes prior, acting as though he   
owned the world as usual. The very first thing he'd said had been to Kari. And, in Takeru's   
opinion, it had been extremely unkind. Kari had been sitting there, sipping her lukewarm   
coffee, and Matt had marched in, saying,  
"Kari, if Tai doesn't make it-can I have his boom box and collection of CDs?"  
Kari had dropped her coffee in shock, then half-heartedly chuckled. Matt had then walked away,   
and Takeru had come after him. Now, the two were standing in the hallway, insulting each other   
as politely as possible. Takeru was saying,  
"Matt! Do you know how she must have felt? Don't you even care?!"  
"Yeah, I care. But I was just wondering about whether or not I could have Tai's-"  
"No! You obviously don't care!"  
"Hey 'lil bro', settle down, okay? You usually don't get worked up like this, TK."  
Takeru stared.  
"What did you just call me?"  
"TK."  
Takeru clenched his fists, his face reddening.  
"Nobody calls me TK anymore, got it?!"  
"Oh, sorry. Takeru. Anyway, like I said-settle down!"  
"You hurt my wife's feelings! You're making light of a serious situation! I know you and Tai   
have never gotten along, but that is NO excuse to act like…an idiotic JERK around his sister!!"  
Takeru paused for a moment and realized that everybody had stopped, and was staring at him. He   
lowered his head and cleared his throat. Everybody quickly turned away and resumed their work.  
  
"Sora?" A soft voice interrupted her slumber; she groaned and turned around.  
"Joe? Hey Joe…"  
"So, how are you doing? You look pale…"  
"Yeah. I've been sitting here for who knows how long. This is absolute madness. J-Joe…what   
will I do if he…if he dies?" She broke off, weeping. Joe scratched his head and moved over   
to the bed, patting her back gently. He stole a glance at Tai, and sucked in a breath. Tubes,   
IVs…he felt a horrible sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Two tubes went into Tai's  
nose, providing a way for the young man to breathe. Memories flooded into Joe's mind…  
  
"Come on you guys! We can do it if we believe in ourselves!"  
  
"All we need is a little faith!"  
  
"YES! We did it! Anything is possible if we really try!"  
  
Joe sank to the floor, tears also streaming down his cheeks. Those thoughts…they all had   
been things Tai had said. Joe took a shaky breath and whispered,  
"Tai…you were always there for us…now we'll be here for you."  



	3. Hope

Holding the Future  
By Digigirl  
Part 3  
  
To Sora Takenouchi:  
  
Dear Sora,  
Well, it's been a while! I heard. About Tai, I mean. Yamato phoned me. And I can sure   
tell you that I am in deep pain at the thought of one of my best friends hurting so much.   
Remember how my Crest is Sincerity? Well, I am being genuinely sincere in what I am saying.   
So, Sora, I have decided that I need to come down to Odaiba and see Tai, and all my other   
Digiworld friends. I miss you so much! I hold you all in my heart.   
If, for some reason, you are wondering what I am doing now, well, I am sitting in a   
hotel room in London, England. Pretty miserable to be spending all this time on the road   
without my old friends! I am greatly looking forward to seeing you all again! I've missed   
being 'Good 'ol Mimi Tackikawa.' Being the world famous 'Mimi T' has become majorly stressful.   
I wrote a special song for all you guys, and especially the 'sick guy.' And no, I do not like   
Tai more then a friend, if you're getting the wrong idea. Because we all know that YOU and Tai   
are the perfect couple.   
Well, before I die a horrible, painful death from saying that, I better get going.   
My manager is calling.   
Goodbye, and see you soon.  
Mimi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora folded the note carefully. A nurse had just walked in Tai's room and given it to her.   
Then Sora had read it, handed it to Joe for him to read, and had begun to read it to Tai. But   
she stopped. Joe glanced up.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Yes. Why am I reading this to him?"  
"Because…because…he needs something to listen to?"  
"Joe. Really. He's unconscious. He can't hear a word I am saying to him! See?"  
Sora leaned over.  
"Tai! It's me, Sora! If you can hear me, then squeeze my hand!"  
Sora stood for a moment, her hand in his. Then, with a sigh, she turned around to Joe.  
"I told you-"  
She stopped.  
Joe raised an eyebrow.  
"What? What is it?"  
"He…he squeezed my hand…"  
"So he CAN hear us!"  
Sora's mouth dropped.  
"TAI! TAI! It's me, JOE! How are you doing, buddy?"  
"Joe! Don't be stupid! We have to tell the others! Come on! That means that Tai is getting   
better! It means that he isn't unconscious anymore! YES! Kari will be SO happy!"  
Joe nodded enthusiastically.  
"I'll go down and bring 'em all upstairs!"  
  
Matt paced up and down beside the table. Takeru was talking in low tones to Kari and Izzy,   
while he, Matt, was waiting impatiently for Mimi to arrive.  
Suddenly, Joe raced into the cafeteria then darted towards their table.  
"You guys! Great news! Tai is conscious! You have to come upstairs!"  
Kari shrieked with delight and threw her arms around Takeru. He grinned at his wife and kissed   
her. Matt couldn't help but smile. Little 'TK' was all grown up now.   
At that moment, the doors burst open, and a young woman appeared. She had long, wavy, dark   
brown hair to her slim hips, and had sunglasses covering her eyes. She wore a plain, pale blue   
dress, which had spaghetti straps and just barely reached her knees. The woman was very   
beautiful, and most of the males in the room snapped their eyes towards her.  
The lady strutted over, then sat down beside Kari. She flashed them all a smile.  
Sora stroked Tai's cheek.  
"I know you can hear me, Tai. And I want to say that everyone will be so happy to see you're   
getting better! I wish you could maybe say something, but I know that in your current   
condition, it will be impossible. So, I guess you could also hear what I said much earlier.   
About how I love you. And I'm not taking it back either, Tai. I DO love you. More then you   
could ever imagine. And I want you to get well so that we can get married, like you always   
wanted."  
  
"Who are YOU?" Joe questioned anxiously. The Digidestined, plus this flashy newcomer, were   
still seated at the table, and still wondering who the girl was. She sighed in disbelief.   
"I can't believe you don't know who I AM!"  
"Well, then tell us!" Takeru said impatiently.  
"I'm MIMI! Mimi Tachikawa!"  
Izzy's eyes widened.  
"Mimi?" He breathed.  
She smiled at him.  
"Ooh! Koushiro!"  
He turned bright red.  
Joe, on the other hand, was tapping his foot.  
"Sorry to break Re-UnionFest 2000, but there's a certain individual upstairs who is our friend,   
and needs us. So come ON!"  
The other nodded quickly, and followed Joe into the elevator.  
  
Sora leaned over and kissed Tai on the forehead.  
"You always wanted to kiss me, you said. Well, I'm the one who gets to kiss you first…" Her   
voice trailed away as she heard many voices coming closer. And then the door suddenly was   
thrown open, and six adults entered the room.  
"SORA!" A tall, pretty girl yelled.  
"MIMI!" The two embraced like long-lost sisters.  
For several minutes, there was much confusion, until-  
"S…So…Sora…"  
The room went dead quiet.  
All attention turned towards Tai, who was trying to say something.  
Sora moved closer.  
"Yes?" She asked, tentatively.  
"Help…help m…me sit…sit up…help…"  
She quickly went around and propped him up.  
Slowly, Tai's eyes opened. He was very pale. Joe gasped and rang the nurse bell.   
Tai tried to smile.  
"Hi…" He croaked.  



	4. Love

Holding the Future  
By Digigirl  
Part 4  
  
  
Sora stared.  
Tai smiled.  
And Sora promptly began to sob. She ran forward and threw her arms past the wires and tubes,   
past the emotional barriers-and wrapped them around his shoulders. Tai was pinned, and tried   
to struggle away.  
"Sora…you…you're sitting on my…my hand…ouch…"  
She quickly stood up.  
"Okay. I'm sorry. But I'm way too happy that you are better to care!"  
Tai laughed a little, then his face grew sombre.   
Kari moved forward.  
"Oh Tai, I'm glad you are all better. I was so afraid that I'd lose you…my only big brother…"  
Tai grinned.  
"I…l-love…you…"  
"I love you too, Tai."  
"But….but…K-Kari…"  
"Yeah?"  
"I…I'm not…better."  
"Yeah you are! Look at you! You can talk! And you can move!"  
Tai's face tightened.  
"I…I can't…move. I'm…"  
Joe raised a hand to stop him. He was holding a few papers. Medical papers.  
"Tai…do you want me to tell them?"  
Tai nodded, lowering his head.  
The others turned towards Joe, wondering what was happening.  
"You guys…Tai is, well, he's paralyzed. From the waist down."  
Joe let in a shuttering breath, and continued.  
"It means he'll never be able to walk again."  
Mimi put a hand over her mouth.  
"No."  
Tai nodded again, clenching his fists. Everyone knew Tai. How he was athletic. How he played   
soccer, and other sports. How he loved to run around. And now, he couldn't. Ever again.  
"Can we…talk…talk about…about this l-later?" Tai said slowly.  
Sora swallowed and nodded, grasping Tai's hand.  
Meanwhile, Izzy was giving everyone swift, calculating looks. Suddenly, he let out a shout.  
"That's IT!"  
"What's it?" Matt asked.  
"I think I have an idea…but…okay. One small thing. Does everyone have their digivices?"  
A chorus of 'yes' came from around the room, except-  
"Um, no."  
Izzy glanced up.  
"Where is yours, Tai?"  
"In…shorts."  
Sora darted forward and grabbed Tai's neatly folded pair of beige shorts.  
"Gee, you really like this style, don't you Tai?"  
He nodded.  
Sora pulled a white digivice from a pocket.  
"Okay. Now we have all the digivices."  
Izzy signaled for everyone to place them on Tai's bedside table.  
There they lay, all eight of them, glinting in the sunlight streaming in from the window.  
Izzy quickly opened his laptop and began rapidly typing things.  
"YES! I did it!"  
"What? What did you do?!" Takeru asked urgently.  
"I managed to get a link to Gennai! Maybe he can contact us now!"  
Mimi leaned over towards Izzy, smiling sweetly.  
"Mmm, and why didn't you do this before, Koushiro?"  
"Ehhhh, I found no r-reason to, M-Mimi…"  
He turned red again.  
At that moment, the room was filled with a brilliant light, emanating from the bedside table,   
where the digivices were.  
There was a crackling sound, and then-  
"Digi…trouble…need…help….quickly….come…you…digivices…come…"  
And that was it.   
The voice was hauntingly familiar.  
"Gennai." Joe murmured.  
Tai struggled to say something.  
"We…use our…vices…we can trans…transport our-ourselves…"  
"I get it!" Kari said slowly, "We have to go back to the Digiworld! We have to save it once   
again! It'll be just like the old days!"  
"Yeah, except this time we're 12 years older…" Joe grumbled.  
"So! Everyone grab your digivice!" Mimi exclaimed, reaching for hers.  
Tai picked his up and rubbed his thumb over the slightly rusted device.  
"O-okay. I…am ready…but someone…bring my…clothes…"  
The eight adults all held their digivices outward, and closed their eyes, concentrating. A   
light appeared from each one, and within a second, all of them had disappeared.  
  
Tai groaned and raised his head.   
"Get OFF me!" He hollered angrily at the pile of people on top of him.  
There was a grunt, and then-  
"Woaw! We're HERE! The Digiworld! We're back!"   
Slowly, seven people pulled themselves off Tai.  
"Thank you…" He moaned, rubbing his back.  
"Tai! You can walk!"  
Tai froze.  
And so he could.  
"I don't understand…" He murmured, looking around. It was the Digiworld, alright. The sky had   
that familiar old splatter paint look to it, and the trees were strange as ever.  
Tai grinned.  
"I can walk, and I'm home. Could it get any better?"  
He looked at Sora, then answered his own question.  
"Yeah, I guess it can."  
Sora laughed, and drew up to his side, resting her head on his shoulder.  
Kari raised an eyebrow.  
"Sora, aren't you married?"  
Sora sucked in a breath.  
"Sort of…"  
"How can you be 'sort of' married?" Joe probed.  
"We're getting a divorce. Me and the guy I married, that is." She answered firmly, as if daring   
them to ask anymore.  
Tai, on the other hand, was too lost in thought about the Digiworld.  
"You guys? I say we rest here tonight, then tomorrow we go find Gennai. We'll split into teams.   
Two can go get firewood, four can go find food and water…and Sora and me will go find stuff to   
make a shelter. Okay, let's get started."  
Matt raised an eyebrow.  
"Tai, we are adults. As in, we can think for ourselves. We are not little kids anymore."  
"Yeah, but if we want to survive, then we have to act as a team. And survival means doing the   
most petty seeming tasks, if we want to live."  
"Can't argue with that." Matt replied, walking away with Joe to get wood.  
Tai looked at Sora.  
"I wonder what we have to do for Gennai. And I wonder where our Digimon are."  
"Oh, I bet he's taking care of them for us. I want to see Biyomon again. She probably won't   
even recognize me!"  
Tai laughed, and sat down on the grass.  
Sora sat across from him.  
"Well, we should probably start getting materials to make a lean-to with or something…"  
Tai shrugged. We could always sleep under the stars tonight.  
"Hey! That's a good idea! It's been awhile since I've done that!"  
"Um, Sora?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot."  
"Were you serious when you said you loved me?"  
"Oh Tai. Of course I love you. I've loved you since we were in the Digiworld for the first   
time. I've always loved you."  
Tai leaned forward and stroked her cheek, and their lips locked.   
'I love you too…'  



	5. Sincerity

Holding the Future  
By Digigirl  
Part 5  
  
  
The morning was hot and bright, and trailing tendrils of mist hung around the Digidestined's   
'camp'.   
Tai slowly got up, brushing himself off, and sniffing the sweet air.  
"Wake up, everybody!" He said with a smile. Ah, he was back. Back in the Digiworld.  
Matt was the second one to stir. He raised his head and glared at Tai.  
"Get up, sleeping blondie!" Tai exclaimed. If Matt's look could've killed, Tai would have been   
dead.   
"Shut up, stupid. And is it just me, or do your jokes get worse over the years?"  
"Yeah! Well, is THAT what you think?! At least I grew a little!" Tai snapped, doing a   
strong-man arm pose.  
"At least I have a job." Matt retorted, getting up.  
Tai faltered.  
"I…"  
He was always pretty embarrassed about how he'd never gotten a job. He, the most ambitious of   
the Digidestined.   
"Well…um…I…uh…I can take you on any day!"  
"I'd like to see you TRY!"  
"Fine! Right now! Let's go!" Tai hollered.  
"Okay!"  
Matt reached forward and was about to sock Tai in the stomach, but Tai was quicker, and gave   
Matt a right hook in the jaw. Matt made a muffled,  
"Umph!"  
Tai took the opportunity to uppercut the guy in the stomach.  
Matt fell backwards. Tai jumped down, lifting his fist high in the air…  
"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW, YOU TWO!"  
A strong voice suddenly yelled. That's when Tai and Matt noticed for the first time, that   
everybody had been watching them.  
And it was Sora who had spoken.  
Tai sheepishly got up, and brushed the dust off his shirt. Matt gingerly touched his jaw,   
wincing in pain.  
"Ah, where'd you learn to fight like that, Tai?"  
Sora's eyes flared.  
"That is beside the point! I am SO ashamed of you guys! We are adults! Not creepy little 11   
year olds, anymore! So why don't you grow up already?! And Tai! I'm really disappointed in you!   
You KNEW that Matt couldn't fight you! After all, you have been boxing for almost 5 years now!"  
Matt turned to Tai angrily.  
"Seriously?!"  
"Um, yeah. Sort of…"  
Mimi stepped forward.  
"You guys are so immature! You're what, 26 years old?"  
"Okay, OKAY! We get the point already…" Tai snapped.  
Matt turned away, then suddenly gasped.  
"Um, everybody? I think you should see this…"  
The Digidestined turned and looked, then gaped.  
Over the crest of a hill came running eight Digimon. The first one, an orange dinosaur, leapt   
from the ground at Tai and threw himself at him.  
"AUGHHHHH!" Tai fell backwards and knocked Sora over, who hit the ground with a thud. The   
Digimon quickly jumped off Tai.  
"Oh, sorry Tai!"   
"Agumon! DUDE!"  
The two friends hugged each other so hard, Matt wasn't sure who would be crushed first.   
That's when the rebellious blonde spotted Gabumon.  
"GABU!" They looked at each other, then embraced tightly.  
'Without making fools of ourselves, unlike Tai and Agumon…' Matt thought with a snicker.   
And the other Digimon came down towards their Digipartners. It was great. A reunion.   
After several moments of confusion, Tai stood up and spoke.  
"Everybody! Can I have your attention please? Listen. Agumon and I have been talking, and he   
told me that Gennai lives about 15 miles away. All we have to do is follow a road that leads to   
the old guy's house. So, since it's still morning, I suggest we start making tracks and get   
going to our destination. Questions? Comments?"  
Matt stood up.  
"I say we rest, and talk with the Digimon awhile. We don't know if the evil Digimon have gotten   
stronger, or if anything has changed. We need to get a feel of the place."  
Tai rolled his eyes.  
"I should have known you'd disagree with me, Matt."  
"Yeah, well get used to it."  
"That's the problem. I AM used to it."  
"Will you two PLEASE stop it?" Sora snapped, narrowing her eyes.  
"You are BROTHERS for goodness sakes!"  
"IN-LAWS." The said in unison.  
"Let's just go find Gennai, okay?" Tai said between his teeth. Everyone nodded.  
"Fine. It's unanimous. We're going."  
And the group set out.  
The hours passed, and the sun beat down on the group. Tai was leading them, he and Sora   
chattering softly, and holding hands. Behind them was Takeru and Hikari, who were also holding   
hands, and talking with Matt. Joe and Izzy were listening to Mimi elaborate on her career as a   
famous singer. And the Digimon tagged after their partners, happy to be back with them. At   
about noon, Tai halted.  
"Okay guys. Break time."  
Mimi sighed and sat down, massaging her feet.  
"Ow! My feet hurt!"  
Sora sat nearby, and looked over.  
"Probably because you're wearing platform sandals, Mimi."  
She said with a groan.   
Tai laughed and stared at the group.  
"Agumon and I are going ahead a little bit to see if we're near Gennai's place."  
He and the little Digimon walked for awhile, until they reached the crest of a hill.  
What they saw made Tai pale. He whirled around and raced back to the makeshift camp.  
"Y-You guys? Um…evil Digimon alert! It looks A LOT like Ogremon, except it's HUGE!"  
Everyone leapt to their feet as they heard a crashing sound through the woods, and then It   
appeared. MechaOgremon. It was about 5 times taller then the old Ogremon, and had steel plating   
all over it, with metal spikes down it's back, arms, and legs.  
"RAAAAAAAAR!"  
"Agumon!"  
"Agumon…digivolve to…GREYMON! RAAAAR!"  
"Biyomon…digivolve to…BIRDRAMON! YAAAAAH!"  
"Gabumon…digivolve to…GARURUMON! AOOOO!"  
"Tentomon…digivolve to…KABUTERIMON! HAAAA!"  
"Patamon…digivolve to…ANGEMON! HIYAAAA!"  
"Gomamon…digivolve to…IKKAKUMON! AHHH!"  
"Palmon….digivolve to…TOGEMON! HAAAHAAAHAAA!"  
Greymon was about to attack, but the MechaOgremon simply tossed him over his shoulder.  
"Anyone else wanna try?! BWAHAHAAAA!"  
"Everyone?" Tai yelled.  
"Yeah?" Izzy answered.  
"RUN!"  
And they did. Tai actually grabbed his 21 year old sister and ran with her.  
"Put me DOWN! TAI! PUT ME DOWN!"  
"No! I only know too well that you're a slow runner! Now stop squirming, Kari!"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.  
Mimi was having trouble keeping up, so Joe also picked her up and kept running.   
Then Tai spotted it. Gennai's house. It loomed closer…closer…  
SMASH!  
Tai flew backwards, dropping Kari. He got up and raced to the house again.  
"OOF!"  
The young man looked up.  
"An invisible wall!"  
"Most likely to keep evil Digimon out." Izzy stated, looking nervously behind them at the   
approaching creature.  
Tai placed his hands in the air, feeling the invisible solidness.  
"Okay. We're busting in, boys."  
"Boys?!"  
"AND girls."  
Tai lifted his Crest, then signaled the others to do the same.  
The lights met, and slowly the invisible wall became visible. It was built with stones the   
colors of the Crests.  
Tai punched the air.  
"YES!"  
The wall disappeared.  
Tai stared at all the others.  
"Are you coming or not?"  
Everyone raced in, and the doors slammed shut behind them.  
On the other side, they could see MechaOgremon still running.  
SMASH!  
He crashed into the wall. Tai burst out laughing.  
Izzy tapped his foot.  
"YOU just looked like that two minutes ago, Tai."  
Tai coughed, and pointed a finger towards a small, perfectly square concrete block.  
"Gennai. I just KNOW it."  
The ragtag group of adults and Digimon moved forward, wondering what was going to happen… 


	6. Reliability

Holding the Future  
By Digigirl  
Part 6  
  
  
Tai slumped on the ground.  
"It's impossible. We've made it this far, only to be stopped by…by THIS?" He said, gesturing   
to the small, perfectly square concrete block.  
"Maybe we were wrong all along!" Mimi offered. "Maybe it's not even Gennai's house-"  
"Good god! You people have less faith in me then ever!" The brown headed leader snapped.  
Sora's eyes flared, and she stood in front of the young man.  
"Taichi Kamiya! For once in your life-SHUT UP. I am in AWE of the fact that you gave up. Well   
guess what. I'M NOT.   
And neither are you! As your future wife, and ex-fiancee, I order you to find a way into that   
stupid building if it's the last thing you do!"  
Kari laughed.  
"You go girl!"  
Sora pointed her polished nail towards the little building. Tai groaned.  
"Fine, fine." He got up and walked around it once, then sighed.  
"It's useless." The man leaned against-then disappeared!  
Mimi screamed. Joe closed his eyes.  
"There's no place like home, there's no place like home…"  
Suddenly, a strong looking arm appeared through the wall.  
Then a head.  
"You guys! It's a not even real! It's an illusion! You can walk right through it! And guess who   
I found!"  
Another, wrinklier head, popped out. At the top of it was a gray ponytail.  
"GENNAI!" Everyone exclaimed, passing through the wall into a large, square room with no f  
urniture. In fact, there was NOTHING inside it.  
Tai coughed slightly.   
"Cool?"  
Gennai smiled.  
"Pardon?"  
"I said…uh…nice place ya got here."  
"Excuse me? You'll have to speak up a bit…"  
Tai sweatdropped.  
"Look, we were called here for a mission, probably."  
"Oh yes!" Said the old man, hearing properly.  
"I managed to get a Digimon to transport to your world, and made it cause another car to crash   
into Tai's. Though…I didn't expect the consequences to be so, so…"  
"Life-changing?" Matt offered.  
"Yes. You could say that…anyway, when it hit Tai, I knew he would be taken to a hospital, and   
that all his friends would come see him. I needed you all together. Tai's accident wasn't…an   
accident. It was vital. I need you here, Digidestined. It's gravely important."  
"And?" Sora pressed.  
Gennai lowered his face.  
"This world is in grave danger. Problems beyond belief…I need protection, to allow this world   
to go on. A protector."  
"Well," Said Tai, "We're here!"  
Gennai lifted his face. The adults were surprised to see tears stinging his eyes.  
"No. I need one. One person. Too many, and your data will be searched out, and deleted. It will   
look like a giant fluke in the matrix if you all stay. I can only have ONE."  
The Digidestined exchanged glances. Gennai bowed to them.  
"I will leave you here to discuss this matter. It is very important. I will be back shortly."  
And he disappeared.  
Tai let out a breath.  
"Hoo boy. This is the biggest decision we've EVER made."  
Matt nodded, his azure eyes studying the group surrounding him.  
"So? Who's staying?"  
Everyone was quiet, until a sniffle was heard. Mimi.  
"You g-guys…I can't stay. My life is too…it's too important. I'm a famous singer. I have a   
life. It's everything I ever dreamed of. I just don't think I can sacrifice that."  
Sora crawled over to Mimi.  
"We understand. Mimi, it's alright."  
Mimi nodded, her eyes shining.  
"Whoever it is will have a song dedicated to them that I'll write when I get back!"  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Oh yeah, Mimi. I'd stay here just to have a song written for me."  
"You would?"  
"NO! I was being sarcastic! Gees!"  
Takeru moistened his lips.  
"So, Mimi and Matt don't want to stay…well, two down, six to go."  
Joe was shaking.  
"I-I…I have been planning to ask this girl I met in France-Louise-if she wanted to marry me.   
And I applied to be a doctor there. In Paris. At a large hospital. I have a potential future…so   
I don't really…I can't stay…I just…I'm sorry. I'm not being very reliable, am I."  
Izzy smiled slightly.  
"Joe-we understand. It's okay. You don't have to stay."  
Joe nodded, grinning.  
Izzy chewed his lip.  
"I can't stay either. What with me becoming a pretty big name for my inventions…"  
Tai laughed.  
"No pressure, buddy. You've got to go."  
Izzy nodded. Matt, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy were leaving.  
"So that leaves me, TK, Kari, or Sora." Said Tai, sucking in a breath.  
TK and Kari looked at each other, and Kari spoke for the two.  
"TK and I are married, you guys. It's much too difficult. If one of us stays-"  
"Then so does the other." Takeru finished.  
Sora grinned.  
"We know, we know."  
Tai and Sora exchanged a glance, then both spoke at the same time-  
"I'm staying."  
Tai looked at Sora.  
"Ohhhh no. You're GOING. You have Satoshi, Mia, a house, a job, friends. There is NO possible   
way you're staying."  
Sora shook her head.  
"I-I can't let you DO this. Tai! We're…getting married! I don't understand! We…we have a   
future!"  
Tai folded his arms.  
"You guys don't get it. I have NOTHING. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, to go back for. I have no job, no   
wife or kids, and of course, no use of the lower part of my body. Sora, I would be useless to   
you. I'm sorry."  
Mimi stared.  
"But I thought you were better!"  
"No." Said Joe. "Tai is okay in the Digiworld, because his data is complete. But in the real   
world, he's, well, paralyzed."  
The others nodded slowly, understanding.  
Suddenly, Gennai appeared.  
"So? Have you decided?"  
Tai stepped forward,  
"I will be the Guardian of the Digital World."  
Gennai nodded, and set a hand on the young man's shoulder.  
"Yes. That is good. And now, it is time for the rest of you to leave."  
The Digidestined froze.  
"What? But can't we stay for a while? With Tai?" Said Matt, blinking in shock at the old man,   
and his old rival.  
"No. You must return, before your data is deleted. Now-if you hold your Crests out, then it   
will create a transport back to earth."  
Tai took a breath, and thrust his Crest of Courage out.  
A thin, orange beam appeared from it, and began to swirl in front of them.  
Sora held hers out next. The Crest of Love.  
No one was surprised to see her look at Tai-then see it start glowing.  
A thin pink beam joined the orange one, making the swirl larger. Around them, the concrete   
building disappeared, giving way to   
a grassy field.  
Matt looked at Tai, and his Crest of Friendship began to glow, it's color joining the orange   
and pink ones.  
Then the Crest of Knowledge.  
The Crest of Sincerity.  
The Crest of Reliability.  
The Crest of Hope.  
And lastly, the Crest of Light.  
Light's white beam began to swirl with the others, it took a form of a brilliant, white circle.   
A portal.  
Gennai nodded.  
"Go! While you still have time!"  
Joe walked up to Tai.  
"I wish we could have had more time to get to know each other, Tai. We were never best friends   
or anything, but you are one amazing 'dude', as you used to put it."  
The two laughed, and Joe took a breath, then glanced around at the Digiworld.  
"I know I'll never see this place again." He whispered. Then, he jumped in the portal and   
disappeared.  
Izzy went next.  
"Tai-you are prodigious! I know you will defend this world with all your might. Good luck, my   
friend." He said, then Izzy too, left.  
Mimi walked up to Tai and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing.  
"T-Tai…I can't believe we'll never see each other again! I know I was a creepy nuisance when I   
was younger, but I always looked up to you, and how you lead us. You ARE the best…"  
Tai smiled sadly.  
"You were never a nuisance. You were just scared, that's all. We all were. Now go, Mimi. Don't   
you have an awards ceremony tonight?"  
She nodded, and jumped in the portal.  
Takeru and Hikari went over to Tai.  
Kari started to cry.  
"You're my only brother…I'll never see you ever again! Oh Tai, I love you, big bro'…"  
"I love you too, Kari. I love you too."  
The woman hugged Tai, and kissed him.  
"Take care of her, Takeru." Tai murmured.  
TK nodded, then shook Tai's hand.  
"You were like a brother to me in the Digiworld, Tai. I'll miss you."  
The two smiled. Takeru took Kari's hand, and the two disappeared into the portal.  
Matt moved towards Tai.  
"Tai…I…" No words needed to be said. The two brother-in-laws embraced, Tai surprised to find a   
tear chasing down Matt's cheek.  
"You are, and always will be, my best friend in the whole world." Said Matt. He took a step   
towards the portal.  
"Bye." He said, before disappearing.  
Tai looked at Sora, the last one. Her face was stony.  
"Tai…I…I love you."  
"I love you too." The two raced at each other, hugging, and finding their lips locking.  
Tai's tears mingled with Sora's, and they held each other, wishing time would stop.  
Tai seized Sora's shoulders though, and held her back.  
"You have to go now, Mrs. Hiroko."  
"No." She said. "Mrs. Kamiya."  
The two stared at one another, memorizing the other adult's features.  
Gennai coughed.  
"Sora must go now." He said.  
Sora nodded, kissing Tai one last time. She turned and walked in front of the portal, the   
turned around. She whispered,  
"I love you, Taichi. Now, and forever."   
Tai lifted his tearstained face.  
He watched as she stepped in, saw her wave, and heard her say,   
"Goodbye."  
And then, it was over. They were gone, the last "Goodbye" lingering in Tai's mind, as the   
portal closed up, and disappeared.   
  
  
  
  
  
***A/N*** AHHHHH! I swear-I have been going insane with this fic~! It took me at LEAST   
a span of one month to write! Dratted thing… ::mutters:: Pretty sad ending, ne? I'm sorry.   
Anyway, this is the longest, best, most dramatic and sad fic I've ever written. I started crying   
at the very end…WAAAAAAH~! KLEENEX ALERT! So, that's it! If you'd like to tell me   
what you thought of it, e-mail me at shire_owl13@yahoo.com . And visit my site   
http://kamiya.cjb.net !! YAH~! Well-BYE!  



	7. Friendship

"Holding the Future"  
By Digigirl  
Epilogue  
  
  
Sora Kamiya drew the blinds on yet another rainy night in Odaiba.  
One-year old Mia had been put to bed long ago, and Sora's apartment was relatively quiet.  
Sure, she missed Satoshi sometimes. After all, she'd once loved him...or so she'd thought. She   
now understood whom she'd loved all along-Taichi Kamiya..  
After returning from the Digiworld for the last time, Sora had gone back to her 'regular' life  
with Satoshi and Mia...yet that promise she'd made to Tai still nagged her. She would be Mrs.   
Kamiya-NOT Mrs. Hiroko.  
She'd talked-and argued-with Satoshi for awhile about a divorce, and finally it had come to   
pass.  
Sora got custody of Mia, and Satoshi got the house. Simple? Perhaps.  
Then the girl had talked to some official people about her, Tai, and a promised marriage. They'd  
agreed to changing her last name. To top it off, all the Digidestined had pooled in and bought   
her a thin golden wedding band with the words 'Taichi and Sora - Now, and Forever'.  
Sora caught herself smiling, as she thought of all her friends.  
Matt and Mimi, included. They'd been getting to be very close, and then the tabloids had started  
coming out with stories of 'Mimi T and Her Mystery Love?'   
That had taken the cake, for sure. Oh, and then Yamato had gone and shocked them all, by asking  
Mimi to MARRY him! Of course, the young star had said yes right away, and the two lovebirds were  
now engaged.  
It was cute, really.  
And then there was Hikari and Takeru, who now had a child. Little Shammi-chan was such a   
sweetheart!  
Oh, then there were Joe and Louise Kido, who worked at a Hospital in Paris. She and Joe acted  
like newlyweds ALL the TIME. It was enough to drive the Digidestined up the wall!  
Of course there was Izzy, who'd one a Nobel Prize for his invention of a cell-sized microchip,  
and his latest, a 'Smell-O-Vision' machine, which was also expecting an award.  
Lastly, but certainly not least to Sora, was Tai. She hadn't had contact with him since that   
sad, sad day when he'd stayed behind to be the sworn Guardian of the Digital World.  
She sighed deeply, pausing to stare out the open window at the moon, the curtains fluttering  
in a slight breeze.  
A smile played across the woman's lips as the moonlight caught her ring, causing it to shine   
slightly.  
Of course, the ring and the name wouldn't be the ONLY memories of her true love.  
Sora placed a hand on her swelling stomach.  
Taichi's memory would always live on, she knew. And so would her love for him.  
  
Fin.  
  



End file.
